Izuku Midoriya vs Koichi Hirose
Kind Hearted Heroes.png|Gogeta46power V.1 Description My Hero Academia vs Jojo's Bizarre Adventure! When it comes to fiction, the underdog is always a trope that never seems to die, and these two may just be at the top of their class. Interlude Gogeta: When it comes to heroes they come in many shapes and sizes, the stoic hero, the big friendly giant, and of course just an asshole, but one of these types of heroes stands above the rest. Nina: The underdog, the hero that seems to be less than nothing, but rises to the challenge and achieves victory, and our fighters today are some of the best examples of them. Gogeta: Izukui Midoriya, the inheritor of the One for All quirk. Nina: And Koichi Hirose, the student turned Stand user of Morioh. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Midoriya Gogeta: Y'know, this is the first story I've ever seen where being a normal student is actually different from the norm, and if you do not have a good superpower, then the most crime you will be stopping is some petty theft, and even then what is the point? Nina: Enter Izuku Midoriya, a basic student with excelling grades, good looks, and and no real superpower, called quirk in their universe. Gogeta: A quirk is like Nina said, a Superpower, thanks to a baby that was born with a golden hue, somehow almost every other baby that was born after that one has a quirk, the universe works in such weird ways sometimes right? Nina: Thanks to that, young Midoriya suffered constant harrasment, mostly by a loudmouthed asshole by the name of Katsuki Bakugo, this guy though, jesus how much louder can one really be, I bet his mother really raised him ba- WHY DOES SHE LOOK EXACTLY LIKE HIM?! Gogeta: Constantly, he was told he would amount to nothing, that not having a quirk would be his ultimate undoing, however his goal did not line up with society's view on him, he wanted to be the Number 1 Hero, like his idol, the hero All Might. Nina: All Might? Come on, he could've thought of a better name than that. Gogeta: I mean look at the guy, he is all might and pretty much nothing else. However not having a quirk really was just a giant hurdle that seemed impossible to get over, however with a chance meeting with his idol, he finally got his chance to shine as a hero. Nina: Well after attempting to save Bakugo, literally cutting his pride in half, haha suck it! During this meeting All Might said that words that Midoriya wanted to hear all of his life, that he can, even with no quirk can become a great hero. Gogeta: Wait so how is Midoriya gonna become a hero if he does not even have a quirk, he can't fight villains can he? Nina: Well that is why All Might had an idea, instead of sending him off to kill himself, why not just give him Midoriya his quirk, I mean he already was at the end of his ropes, as revealed later and he did need a successor to his quirk eventually. Gogeta: However you cannot just have this quirk, you need special training for it, and training he did, all Summer long in fact all Midoriya did was train for this one ability. And he fucking succeeded! Cue You Say Run!! Nina: So he finally got the quirk, well he did after ingesting some of All Might's DNA. Gogeta: Uhhhhhh.... Nina: For fuck's sake he made Midoriya eat his hair what the fuck! Now with the quirk in hand he was accepted into U.A, an academy to become a Pro Hero, where he was rightfully put into Class 1-A, with of course Bakugo, because conflict needs to occur. Gogeta: Completely shocking everyone at the entrance exams for U.A. academy he has alreadys shown great feats of strength, such as when he literally just knocked over a giant robot with one punch. Nina: Yeah he broke his arm in the process but goddamn did he do it like a complete badass, and with that they deemed him a perfect student for Class 1-A since his hero points itself was as high as it could be. Gogeta: One For All is what is known as an Emitter Quirk, and it is passed down for generation of users of this one quirk, and what it does is quite simply, grant the user extremy strength, speed, and durability, more than likely being greater than the previous wielders. Nina: That really seems like a shitty deal, it's like "here have a new superpower, however the next one to have it will be greater than you" Gogeta: Still better than nothing like what Midoriya had. Nina: While he is nowhere as strong as All Might yet, he is definitely still a compotent fighter on his own, thanks to One For All his strength, speed, and durability are all increased significantly. Gogeta: Yeah, however we need to talk about the name of all of his ability, for such a Japanese product this series is, it seems to take a lot of inspiration from America, since all of his moves seems to be just named after the States, I'm not complaining since MURICA!! Nina: Nationality aside, as we said in his first use of One For All, Midoriya was able to punch and destroy a giant robot the size of a large building, and that was before all of his One For All training. Gogeta: Now he can do so much more, before he started learning with just a flick of his fingers he was strong enough to create a giant fissure in water, and literally tear a giant boat right in half! Nina: That's just the tip of the iceberg however, we need to discuss one giant elephant in the room, and it's that if he were to use all of the power of One For All, it would completely shatter his body, so he needs to limit himself mostly in a fight. Gogeta: So he developed what is known as the Full Cowl, which unlocks up to 20% or 1/5th of the power if you are more of a fraction person, this means he does need to shatter under his own power. Nina: And this really helps him perform such moves as the Shoot Style, which he brings all of the energy to his own legs, in order to gain a power boost in his legs and manages to kick harder than normal. Gogeta: With the Shoot Style he can use what is known as the St. Louis Smash, which is one giant kick in order to get a knock out blow on his enemy, similarly there is the Detroit Smash, which is a giant punch that is made to be a knockout blow. Nina: The Manchester Smash is a giant axe kick that is so powerful, that if he kicks someone into the ground, the ground gets completely, well fucked up. Gonna take more than a construction job to fix the ground after Deku is done with it. Gogeta: But he does not need to just punch you, to kill you, he can even just punch the air so hard that a forceful blast comes. One flick of air is more than strong enough to bust entire pillar of ice, however he would need to break his own finger in order to get that kind of strength. Nina: Oh yeah! Speaking of breaking your body. Gogeta: Wait wha- Nina: He can bring himsefl to use ONE MILLION percent of his power... alright that may be an exageration, however he exceeds his limits and goes for one giant punch, pretty much securing his win against almost all of the opponents he faces. Gogeta: And what Nina said before, this completely destroys his body, so he better use it sparingly. Nina: But his strength isn't the only thing that Midoriya brings to a battle, he actually has a very calculative mind, thanks to him not having a quirk to train at first. Gogeta: You said it, we're talking about someone who can whip up strategies against almost any quirks he is ever against. Not to mention that he is already a much better fighter than All Might, and due to how All for One works, he will naturally already be stronger than his idol. Nina: He can easily adapt to mostly any situation, even to a person that could turn his muscles inside out... I'm not gonna ask how that even works. Gogeta: Not only is he strong and smart though, he is also insanely fast, such as oh I dunno, dodging a fucking bullet when using his 5 percent of his power. Nina: The bullet seemed to be coming out of a normal M16, which has a muzzle velocity of around 950 meters per second, to dodge a bullet of that speed at that distance, Deku normally must have a reactionary speed of a little over mach 1, and this is just his 5 percent speed. Gogeta: Even better is his 100 percent power, making him faster than Iida using the Recipro Burst, which lets him move so fast, even to heroes he is a blur, and Izuku is even faster than that, perhaps making him near mach 60! Nina: However it isn't all smash and win for Midoriya, for himself, like said before all 100 percent of his power will pretty much kill him, and even 20 percent has shown to have wear and tear on the body. Gogeta: Not to mention that Midoriya doesn't have any special traits, One for All is pretty much only a god tier physical enhancement, that is pretty much all. Nina: Even so, when the day needs saving, you can bet that Midoriya is there, ready to take up the challenge. ' ' Koichi Gogeta: How far would you go to achieve your goals? How many lives would you end if it would mean that you can finally make peace with yourself, and die happily? Nina: This was the life of a man Keicho Nijimura, at a young age his father made a deal with a certain vampire that we all most likely know about, named Dio! Gogeta: Dio gave the man riches beyond his wildest dreams, however after the death of the vampire his life went... sour to say the least. He was turned into a gross blob like monster, changing Keicho's life for the worst! Nina: That was until he came upon a bow and arrow that had a very unique property... anyone shot by this particular arrow is thus turned into a Stand User, how this happens is way too conviluted, so we will spare you the vivid details. Gogeta: Seriously a meteor is involved.. it is really some freaky deaky shit. Nina: Jojo lore is always lore than seems to never make sense, but make all of the sense at the same damn time. Gogeta: Keicho went around shooting people, to make them into stand users, in the hopes one could give a power that could heal, or at the least end the pain that has brought on his father and the entire Nijimura family. Nina: Enter Koichi Hirose, a typical student that goes to school, and consistently gets great grades... where have I heard that before? Gogeta: About as original as any other anime hero right? Nina: Well this kid er... teen was living a decent life, he had a good sister and a good mother, he lived an all around harmless life. Until a chance meeting with the man that will change his life forever, the man that has the most confusing hat, Jotaro Kujo. Gogeta: Yeah, and also Josuke Higashika. He was really confused though, as Josuke and Jotaro both had stand abilties and he did not. He did not care, almost instantly he started to look up to Jotaro, and I mean who wouldn't? Have you seen the guy? Nina: Well fortunately er.. unfortunately for Koichi, when he was with his new friend Josuke, he happened to come upon the Nijimura house where... he was promptly shot in the neck by Keicho... and almost fucking died instantly. Gogeta: Thank god Shining.. I mean Crazy Diamond healed him right up before the loss of blood finally killed him, however remember what he got shot with? Oh yeah it is from the arrow, meaning he got a stand.. er an egg of a stand. Nina: This stand is known as... well we do not know. All we know is that it holds some sort of latent power, since the stat that had any sort of high letter was development potential, and that is definitely shown when that egg was hatched. Gogeta: When his mother and sister were attacked by.... O'hare.,.? Well Koichi was rightfully pissed off, to the point where he started to turn fucking Super Saiyan, and that egg hatched and out popped... a car bug? Nina: And you wonder why Jojo is so popular, only a high person could make these designs. Gogeta: This stand is forever known as Echoes! The power it has is amazing, he goes and punches O'Hare and it literally does no fucking damage. Hahaha you suck. Nina: Well it did cause a noise so annoying that is literally drove O'Hare crazy, and that is Echoes' ability, the ability to create any sound it wishes. Gogeta: It can create small ringing sounds to put in people's ears to drive them to insanity, or something like a train noise in order to trick his foes, and with a range of 50 meters, this is easily a very versatile stand... even if it is rather... pathetic physically. Nina: However when a crazy girl wanted some Koichi dick, he realized he needed to harden his and Echoes' abilities, and thus Echoes got to level 16 and evolved into... ACT 2! Gogeta: This as we said was the nesxt evolution in the Echoes line, and it has a very similar power to its ACT 1 varient, however this act drastically increases the power and speed of Echoes, it can easily leave the eye sight of other stand users. Nina: The power is once again writing kanji onto the walls and ceilings of the world, however instead of replaying that sound it instead has the physical properties of that sound... meaning if he writes "heat" the letters will be very hot. Gogeta: The actual extent on what he can affect is unknown, however he has been shown to affect something as big as a rock that is on the cliffside. He turned that stone right into a safe trampoline, that saved his future lovers behind, you see as long as they are willing to fuck, their lives are worth it. Nina: However, when it came to fighting a little tank with skull on it that claimed to have no weakness... Echoes needed to evolve once more and that it did, it evolved to it's probably most memed form, the amazing ACT 3! (Act 3 poses) Gogeta: Why does he look like Vanilla Ice's back up dancer? Nina: I... do not know. Gogeta: His powers are a little weird however, it is supposed to be any power he can rhyme with the word "three" however he only ever uses one, so much wasted potential here. Nina: However the one he only uses is actually a really powerful ability, it is the ACT 3...FREEEEEZEE!! Where he, like most Jojo characters, continuously punches at his enemy until the effect occurs. Gogeta: Pretty much it make any enemy under the effects of Freeze heavier, making it harder for any of his foes to move even an inch... even if Kira was easily able to move throughout a city but Sheer Heart Attack couldn't... yeah I dunno. Nina: However... it really does not have a good range, 5 meters actually, so in order to use this amazing ability, Koichi needs to pretty much be right up in his enemies ass, so it isn't the best for really strong opponents. Gogeta: However with all of these abilities, he really doesn't have one that is too deadly, barring maybe some abilities that ACT 2 can do, and that ACT 1's physicality is so pathetic, that even that O'Hare dude laughed at its pathetic strength. Nina: Also Koichi himself isn't really too strong, I mean he is just a simply human when you get on down to it, one good hit from an opponent and he is more than likely strong. Gogeta: However he makes up these weaknesses for being very smart, he is very methodical when fighting and thinks many times in advanced of almost all of his enemies, like that one opponent that wanted some of his dick... yeah that is the last time I'll talk about it. Nina: There is a reason why he is Josuke's best friend! ' ' Battle (Inside of Morioh) Koichi: *sigh* ever since Kira died... it just hasn't been the same... (Thugs appear) Thug 1: Hey kid! Shut up and hand us the damn bag. Koichi: I'm really not in the mood to deal with this. Thug 2: We don't give a shit! Thug 3: Yeah ya little shit! (One holds a gun to Koichi's head) Koichi: Act 3... Act 3: Okay master! (All three of them get punched) Thug 3: Alright I'm done waiting for this brat! (Midoriya is shown watching from the side, waiting to strike the thugs) Act 3: ACT 3!! FREEEEZE!!! (Suddenly all of them drop to the ground and Midoriya looks shocked) Thug 2: The fuck is with this brat!? Koichi: Bye. (He walks away and as freeze's range is too far, the thugs get up and try to attack Koichi again but Midoriya stops it and knocks them out) Midoriya: I've never seen a quirk like yours! Koichi: What is a quirk? Midoriya: Oh it's um... *gets confused* wait if he doesn't have a quirk and does not know what it is he may not know how to honestly control his powers and that would lead the world to be in more danger *mumble mumble mumble mumble* Koichi: I can hear you. Midoriya: Even if I don't want to, it is my duty as a hero to make sure you won't harm anyone! Koichi: Wait.. what!? (Midoriya gets in a combat stance) Koichi: O..ok then! (FIGHT!!) (Midoriya lunges forward, going for a jab to Koichi's rip. "ACT 3! FREEZE!" and suddenly Midoriya falls to the ground surprised and Koichi looks on scared. The Morioh resident decides the best course of action is run away into a dark alleyway, he knew fighting in the open would not be preferable thanks to his own stand, Midoriya gets up more confused than hurts and sees Koichi run into the alley. Izuku then gives chase to the kid under the Hirose name, where he looks around, nowhere to be seen Koichi is, when he looks up he sees the little teen looking down at him) Koichi: I don't know what kind of Stand you possess, but I am afraid it is no issue for me. (Right when he said that the ground lit up under Izuku's feet, it was kanji that read "Shock", without warning Midoriya got a surge of electricity making him fall to his knees. Koichi switches out ACT 2 for ACT 1 and throws Kanji that reads "Ring" and puts it on a wall next to the new One for All user, where an annoying ringing sound is heard. "Goodness! This is as annoying as sensei Present Mic's noise! So sound creation! That has to be his ability, there is no doubt about it!" Midoriya triumphently exclaims as he hops up to where Koichi is, throws a punch that sends pressurized air at Koichi's temple, with it hitting near the side of him, the teen that looks like a kid gets staggered, falling off where he is on the ground, where he calls upon ACT 2 to catch his fall) Analysis Midoriya Win.png|If Midoriya Wins Koichi Win (1).png|If Koichi Wins Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Underdog Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies